A receptacle is used for plugging a mating electronic device to implement an electrical connection therebetween. With more and more electric vehicles put into operation, it is necessary to consider how to improve the safety performance of charging the electric vehicles. An electric vehicle usually can be charged by plugging an external charging gun into a charging receptacle. In practice, a receptacle for charging an electric vehicle usually needs to use a circuit board. Electric vehicles usually experience various environmental tests such as rain, moisture, water splashes and the like. Due to complexities of the application environment, one question to be considered is how to improve sealing and waterproof performance of a receptacle.